


Angel

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Ciel loves Sebastian, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, and Sebastian loves Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: Ciel enjoys being by himself. Not in a harsh, or rude way.Silence is comforting to him. Even more comforting when he has Sebastian’s arms and a blanket wrapped oh so tightly around him.





	Angel

He was by himself, finally. 

Closed bedroom door, shades drawn, some true privacy. 

Ciel enjoyed solitude. He enjoyed listening to the quiet, or the ringing in his ears. The frogs croaking outside near the pond, the pack of coyotes a couple miles away. 

He enjoyed this even more when he did his special routine. 

He would take off his clothes slowly, leaving himself in only his undergarments. He’d shuffle in his bed, in a position where the duvet was completely wrapped around him. The duvet was security for him. He would shut his eyes, imagining that the soft covers were arms, or even wings wrapped so tightly around him. 

The imaginary wings in his mind made him feel like an Angel, as Sebastian would always call him. The white duvet resting over his small shoulders and knees as he sat criss-cross. He snuggled into them more, practically letting out a gentle purr at the warmth surrounding his body. 

After a few minutes of peace, the door creaked open slowly on its hinges, and a tall figure stood in the doorway. Ciel whipped his head, eyes wide and alarmed. When he realized it was only Sebastian, his face and eyes softened, and he immediately gasped and began shuffling to face him. 

“There’s my Angel. How’re you feeling?” Sebastian spoke, walking into the room after closing the door behind him. He walked towards Ciel, arms wrapping tightly around his body, the blanket the only barrier.

Ciel couldn’t help but sigh pleasantly, and pull Sebastian close. “I’m okay...” He murmured, leaning forward to lean onto the strong chest. He felt Sebastian pull the blankets around himself as well, holding him underneath the thick layer. Sebastian only let out a noise of approval, immediately quieting so Ciel could furthermore ease up. Bi-colored eyes closed again, feeling the breeze from the open window across the room from them wash through the duvet and slightly cooling his warm body. 

A warm hand traced up and down his spine carefully, and Ciel couldn’t help but moan ever-so softly in tranquillity, imagining the blankets were feathers, and black instead of white, imagining that they were Sebastian’s, shielding him from any hurt, any danger. 

For Sebastian, he was simply glancing down at Ciel, in deep thought of how he is from the pits of hell, and how he is holding the closest slice of heaven to him. It was a mind boggling thought in some ways, though, he knew not to think any further or ask any questions. How he ended up in such a tumble of feelings towards someone, more specifically, a human. 

It was wrong, they were both aware of it. It wasn’t a secret between the two of them. Every once in awhile, Ciel would bring it up, worrying about people outside the manor discovering the aspects to their relationship. Sebastian would squeeze his hands and assure him that such a thing would never happen. 

Only were the servants somewhat supportive of it. The younger three knew how wrong it was, but, noticed how Ciel had been coping better with Sebastian around more often. They only wanted to see the both of them be happy. Tanaka was aware it was wrong, but, was the most supportive of it. Ciel supposed it was because of how old he was, and how open-minded he was, since he was under his care for such a long while. 

Sebastian was abruptly ripped from his thoughts when he heard a quiet groan of discomfort leave Ciels lips. He saw colored eyes peek open and glance around the room, specifically near his bedside table, where a glass of water was placed neatly on top of the wooden coaster. Ciel loves being so warm beneath the imaginary wings and strong arms, he didn’t even want to reach over to cure is dry mouth. He felt Sebastian take his arm out of the small cocoon and grab the glass with steady hands, which Ciel loved to admire. Ciel moved his heavy arms to reach for the glass, attempting to get a decent enough grip to take some sips. A third hand held the bottom of the glass, keeping it steady incase it was dropped on the bedsheets. 

Ciel took a few gulps, before tugging his lips away, and Sebastian set the glass back down, before resuming the position he was in before, where Ciel was straddling his lap and leaning on his front. The position was so innocently intimate, and the two of them could only bask in the solitude around them, listening to the wind sway through the trees, or the pack of coyotes howling and crying from a ways away. This is what relaxing felt like to the two of them, this is something they would choose over going out to town anytime. 

They sat for another 30 minutes like that, listening to the grandfather clock ticking and the even breathing of each other. Finally, Sebastian spoke up quietly. Ciel’s breath hitched as he was woken up from the gentle speaking. 

“I was supposed to give you your bath at 7. The time is now 10:30, Angel. Are you willing to let me quickly bathe you?” He asked, and Ciel sat up, stretching his arms out slowly, before nodding tiredly. His muscles felt as if they had both a good workout, and a massage. 

Sebastian pulled the blanket off, carrying Ciel into the restroom. He sat him on the counter, turning around to start running and warming the water. The water heating took a few moments, since it hadn’t been running for a couple of hours. He collected a black, fluffy towel, along with a matching washcloth, clean shirt and underwear, which all sat neatly folded on the other side of the counter. 

Ciel was pulled off the counter, and stripped easily. He was lowered into the water in cradled arms, then kissed on the head, before feeling his hair begin to be rinsed. Once soaked, his hair was lathered with a coconut shampoo. He breathed in deeply, fingertips dancing over his scalp with light pressure. He tilted his head back to help Sebastian out with the next rinsing process. 

A couple more quiet minutes later, Ciel spoke his first words since before his rest. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, eyes shiny and full of an innocent, relieved gleam that wasn’t there this afternoon. Sebastian met his gaze as he rubbed lavender body wash on his body with warm hands, a small smile filling his lips. 

“Oh, you mustn’t thank me for such a thing. Though, you are more than welcome. I appreciate your gratitude, Doll.” Sebastian replied smoothly, and Ciel could’ve sworn he melted beneath his fingertips at his way with words. He let out a soft sigh, as he stared up at Sebastian in exalt, mind racing with only thoughts of him.

Warm water was rinsed over his body, before he was stood up and wrapped in a fluffy towel. Sebastian dried him off, before lifting him out of the tub, and onto the rug. He was dressed in clean clothes, and had his teeth brushed by Sebastian. Then, he felt a hand rest on his back and lead him back to his bed. He crawled into the nest slowly, before looking back at Sebastian, eyes asking for something, anything. 

Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss on his head. He then sat next to him on the edge, hand reaching up to stroke Ciels hair. “It is time for you to rest, Little Love...” He murmured, and Ciel blinked up at him, before allowing his eyes to drift shut. He nestled closer to his hand, which was rubbing behind his ear as if he were a feline. 

Oh, Ciel was so very relaxed. This is all he needed. He only needed permission to relax, since his everyday life was so full of mystery and work. Before their relationship sprouted, all he would do during the night is wallow in worry and question himself and his own abilities. Now, that Sebastian had allowed him to relax, gave him a support system, along with love and care, he finally felt more at ease. 

It was all he wished for. 

Finally, his mind was taken over by sleep, which was met with no nightmares, nor terrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write such a thing for awhile, especially on Ciels semi-vulnerable side. I feel as if I dived about 1/4 of the way in, but there is still much more to write and much more to come in the future.
> 
> I plan on trying to make my works slightly longer,, and a bit more in depth and detailed. I’m still practicing and learning new ways to write and new vocabulary. 
> 
> Also, I get a lot of inspiration from others works, too. In my free time, I read a lot of kuroshitsuji fan fiction, simply because I’m interested in the way others write and how they put their characters out to be. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting my other works as well, it’s so appreciated, I wish I could do something more than just say thank you.
> 
> My tumblr is mr-smichaelis. You can always request for me to write you something, or roleplay.


End file.
